Ghost
by UNSC Inferno
Summary: After the battle for Algolis, Sargent Ghost is telliported to the dragon realms, from one war to another... covenant to apes... humans to dragons. This story is kinda dark. Ghost is from Halo legend's prototype.
1. Prologe

**Prologue**

The Lucifer Arm-Mounted Gatling Gun shook violently as it spat out rounds at the flying Covenant Banshee. The heavy rounds hit home and the now flaming Banshee hit the mountain behind him, the Banshee's fiery explosion killed some of the enemies on the ridge.

"Can you hear me, Sergeant?!" a angry voice called over to him via his helmet, but he ignored it.

"What do you think your doing? Your orders are to destroy the suit and all related data!" the voice continued, "You are disobeying a direct Orders!"

"No sir… I am FOLLOWING my orders" his rock hard voice replied, displaying no emotion.

"Explain your self!" The voice shot back. He turned around and used his gun to fire at more aliens. The aliens flew apart as the rounds killed them, arms turned in to projectiles as the aliens fell in a pool of what remains of their mangled guts.

"I have destroyed all the data, and I am using the time left on this suit to safely evacuate my people" he said. "I'm not leaving until all of my men are safely off this-"

"That is NOT the plan!" the voice interrupted, "I am ordering you to stand down and-"

"There is no other choice…" he interrupted, as he lade waste to another platoon of enemies, "… the mission can not be jeopardized."

His enemy's blood slashed over him as he ripped one apart. The rounds then made a line up a bed of sand up to an Elite. Now all that's left of it is an arm that spirals in the air.

"I am also still responsible for these Marines," he continued.

"Wait! Sergeant Ghost! Listen to m-"

"I lost my entire platoon. Every one of my men," he said, as an image of a beautiful, young woman lay dead in his arms, and him screaming at the moons. Her blood on his arms and chest as others lay around him. The others where mutilated, most were Covenant soldiers, but some wore army green. His screams of anger and loss dominated all other sounds.

"And that is when it happened, that's when I truly became a Ghost. Gust a shadow, surrounded by death." He said.

Ghost snapped back to reality and killed another Hunter who got too close.

"The suit has a staggered countdown, in order to trigger final detonation the suit requires a voice command…" he said, "You designed it that way for a reason… didn't you?"

"…Ghost-" the voice said, less angry.

"Just get my men off this planet…" He said as he used a missile to destroy another Banshee.

"This is Ghost, over and out…" and he killed the communication link. A Wrath then lunched a mortar bomb. He jumped out of the way while using the cannon on his left shoulder to destroy it.

Minuets later

He got cornered somehow, and now, after a bright light enveloped him, and now he was on the ground, his right arm is missing, and he is waiting to die. He held on for so long, so hard now he is hear, Dieing. Fuck irony. A beeping sound was then heard, and he saw the countdown was complete. He sighed, and tried to sit up, only to fall. Ghost winced from the pain.

'Damn it' he thought. He looked up at the stars, the moon showed him all its glory in its full moon phase. The he saw it, 2 shooting stars. He zoomed in on the stars, to find out it is actually a civilian passenger ship escorted by a pelican gunship. He then remembered what this fight was about. Not ideals, not governments, but for survival, the survival of the human race. But for him, it was for _her_, she was the only reason he was alive. But the Covenant _**killed**_ her, with his platoon. He remembered his last moments with her, and rage forced its self in him. He tried again to sit up. This time succeeding, and he saw at least 300 infantry surrounding him accompanied with at least 50 tanks.

'Only one thing to do now' he thought.

"Countdown complete… voice command required. Speak the voice command exactly the way it is displayed," the suit computer said. Ghost looked up to see the code. It was the last thing he expected. It was _her_ last words. It was what he wasn't.

This time he smiled at irony. It was the first time he smiled for a long, long time.

'I'm coming honey, I love you…' he thought. He sighed.

"Voice command confirmation…" He looked around at the covenant, slowly moving on him.

"… Be Human."

Complete

And the 300-megaton nuclear bomb detonated…


	2. Chapter 1: New Arrivles

**Chapter 1**

**New Arrivals**

Spyro moved through the mushroom forest with his head down, he still couldn't believe that he wasn't a dragonfly, and the one place he called home, now wasn't. He sighed as he remembered all the good times he had with his foster brother, Sparx. They played hide and seek and tag all the time. He then heard something moving above him. His head shot up and looked around, only to see nothing. Then a loud roar was heard.

The purple dragon panicked, and started running away from the sound. The roar was heard again, but this time it was followed by a loud _**BOOM**_. He ran faster. He jumped off a small bank into a swampier part of the forest.

'What was that?' He thought to himself.

**XXX**

Cynder flew over Spyro without him even knowing it. She loved to see him cower and run. To do this, she roared loudly. She was rewarded with the dragon pausing, and then running as fast as he could.

'Poor welp' she thought sarcastically, and chuckled deeply. He didn't know it yet, but there were 'surprises' in store for him. She roared again, and watched the welp run faster.

'This is more fun than-'

_**BOOM!**_ The boom was louder than any other sound she has ever heard.

'What was THAT?!' Cynder thought. She looked in the direction in which the explosion took place, and, sure enough, there was a trail of smoke leading into the air. It was like a beacon.

'I better check this out personally…' she thought, and banked to the right in the direction of the smoke.

**XXX**

Ghost opened his eyes to see his HUD, still saying 'complete', in his face. He felt… what? Dead? Yes, but he doesn't seem dead. So what is it? His dislodged arm did not feel in pain at all. He raised his left arm to see it was not cut off but was there, so was his missing armor. Strange, he could have sworn it was blown off by a plasma grenade.

He sat upright, and stood up to see he was in a forest of mushrooms. What! There are no forests on Algolis at all! Waite… should he be incinerated by the 300 megaton nuke? He didn't know. He turned off the self destruct, and took a step forward. But that was when something hit him in the back. Knocking him face first into the ground.

He got up as fast as he could, whipped around, and brought up the Lucifer Gatling Gun to the attacker. When he was about to fire, he was hit with red beams, and froze into place. He got a good look at his attacker then, and it was a… no, no they are a tail, fantasy.

Dragons are not real…

**XXX**

Cynder got a good look at the being in front of her, and she was impressed, and slightly terrified.

It was completely black and the thing was extremely bulky and strong looking. It had large yellow knee guards and shoulder pads. On its right arm was a large cylinder with 6 smaller, but longer, cylinders coming out of the big one, this contraption was aimed at her. On its back on the right side was a cannon like weapon, and the left had 3 more cylinders in a triangle formation. And its mask, it looked menacing, the helmet angled down slightly with the gold visor, made it look angry.

Outwardly, she did not changed, but inside, she felt like it was starring into her soul. She smiled.

"Well, well. What do we have hear?" she asked. Cynder then started circling the thing before her. As she did, its head followed her.

"An armored beast in my territory? That's a big mistake on your part," she mocked. It didn't reply, instead it tried to move again. Servos and gears groaned as they tried to move. Cynder smiled.

"You will not be able to move unless I say, that's how it w-" she was interrupted by a loud snap of a twig behind her; she turned to see 5 apes coming out of the foliage.

**XXX**

Ghost stared at the large, black dragoness before him. He needed Intel and, more importantly, escape, because if he can't, he is going to half to fallow the Cole Protocol and self-destruct. And he doesn't want to do that again. He spotted 5 apes and the dragon turned to talk to them or them to her.

"Mistress, we have the ambushes set up" one ape said. The dragoness smiled.

"Good, dose he suspect anything?" she asked. The ape smiled in kind.

"Not a thing!" it said, then, it looked past the dragoness to see the human. Its smile dissipated.

"Who is that?" it asked. The dragoness then explained what happened. In the mean time, they didn't see the suit's arm slowly turn to face them.

**XXX**

"and then I-"the dragoness was interrupted by a loud wiring sound. The group of 6 turned to the machine to see it wasn't frozen anymore. The Gatling gun on its right arm spun madly.

"Run…" he said, his voice echoed loudly behind the helmet. The weapon then sounded like a buzz saw from hell as it fired at the apes. Cynder took off and looked down to see one of her best squads fall to the ground. Their blood splattered on the mushrooms and grass, their guts covered the floor and all their arms, heads, and chests were missing. Cynder flew away before it turned its attention to her. But what scared her most about this visitor was not what just accrued, but how emotionless the thing said 'run'.

But her mission was that purple dragon. Not that… thing.

'I'm going to half to keep my eyes on him…' she thought.

**AN:**** well chapter 1 is up… review or PM me to tell me what you think so far. And I will update as soon as possible. Have a good day…**


	3. Chapter 2: That Anoying, Nagging Fealing

Chapter 2:

That Annoying, Nagging Feeling

Ghost moved on after killing the apes, mostly because he did not want to be seen again. The Cole Protocol simply didn't allow that.

'I wish that they put one of those reverse engineered clocking devices in this suit' he thought. He had the Lucifer Gatling gun at the ready, as well as the 4 VTOL thrusters on. He had moved into an open area where a large tree dominated the center. He then heard a faint roaring and he lifted the gun, he was ready for anything, but this…

Just then a small purple dragon came running out of the brush with a dragonfly in tow. Both were screaming as the dragonfly said, "Breath Sparx! Go to your happy place!" they were obviously terrified of that roar earlier. The purple dragon saw the heavily armored and gored suit in front of him and tried his best to stop, but skidded on the swamp muck instead and careened into Ghost's knee, face first, and spun to the ground. It was almost laughable, but instead he aimed the gun at the dragons head and the barrels spun madly.

The dragon was unconscious, but something told him not to shoot, the dragon looked very young and innocent, but it could be a threat. The gun spun faster and faster, but Ghost's finger was poised over the trigger. Then _her_ last words came into his mind, _'Be human…'_.

He sighed loudly. 'For you…' he thought, and the barrels slowed to a halt. He reached down and lifted the dragon in his left shoulder. He felt tinkling on the back of his helmet, like knocking. Wait…

'I felt that? But that's 4.5 inches of armor!' Ghost thought. He turned to the source of the knocking to see that same dragonfly that ran out of the forest with the dragon. The dragonfly gulped loudly and looked like he was ready to pass out. Ghost was annoyed already.

"…What?" he asked slowly, his voice echoed behind the helmet.

"Oh! Uh… hi, um…" the thing sputtered. Ghost didn't have the time.

"Spit it out… What do you want?" He asked as patently as possible.

"I wanted to know what you're going to do with my brother," it asked. Now that was a good question. Ghost looked around and saw the entrance to a cave system. Ghost turned to the cave and walked to it, the dragon on his shoulder stirred slightly and then fell silent again. Ghost entered the cave and set the dragon down 10 feet inside of the cave, and then stood facing the cave's entrance.

"Um, ape, what are you doing?' the dragonfly asked.

"I'm staying here until you're… 'Brother'… wakes up and when I'm sure you two are safe, I'll leave," Ghost replied, not keeping his eyes of the entrance. He then heard growling behind him, he turned to see a large red dragon, and it looked pissed. It stood between him and the purple dragon, Ghost assumed it thought that he was a threat to the younger dragon and just wanted to protect him.

Ghost raised his left hand palm out.

"Relax, I don't want any trouble" Ghost said rather emotionlessly. The dragon eased on its fighting stance, a little.

"Who are you?" it asked.

"My name is Ghost," he said. The dragon raised an eye brow.

"That is an odd name for an ape…" it said.

"I'm not an ape, I'm A…" He said, still uncertain if he should call himself a human. Before the dragon could reply, the purple dragon that ran into his leg yelped, getting the two's attention. The dragon's eyes locked on him were wide with fear, and his back was to the wall. Ghost held out his hand, palm out.

"Relax, were on the same team…" he said.

"Ya, like we're going to believe you!" the dragonfly said. Before Ghost could reply, his suit gave off a warning, and he looked at the motion tracker. 23 targets, hostile, moving into range at 52 meters, and closing fast. He turned back to the three, then with surprising agility, snapped around and brought his chain gun to bear. 28 meters.

"Go deeper into the cave, now" he said.

"Why?" the dragonfly said. 17 meters, the cries of the apes were now dimly heard.

"23 hostiles move for the entrance of the cave, move deeper in the cave so I can cover a tactical retreat if necessary, now g…" but it was too late, the entered the cave soon filled up with apes.

'Damn…' he thought as he opened up on them. The first 9 apes that ran for them were already at full charging speed when they entered what the armed forces liked to call, the meat grinder. Limbs were hacked off and in some cases obliterated by the heavy caliber slugs, and in the first 18.35 seconds of the battle, 19 of the 23 were mangled up and 2 were still alive, but had ether a leg or an arm missing.

The last two, who were as large as the red behind him roared a challenge. Instead of wasting rounds on such a large target, he put the gun to his side and reached for the armor mounted 105 recoilless rifle on the left side of his back, aimed, and fired. The 105 armor piercing, high explosive shell flew straight and true, and hit ape number one in the chest, blowing him apart and the shrapnel from the shell wounded number two. Its leg badly mangled leg torn to shreds, it tried to crawl away.

Letting it go, ghost went up to one of the apes that had not bleed out yet, grabbed it by the chest and hoisted it up.

"Who do you work for…" he said emotionlessly. The ape gasped and spoke.

"Cynder… Terror in t- the skies…"

"The black dragoness?" he asked.

"You met her?" The red dragon said as the ape nodded.

"Good, now what was your objective? Your _mission_?" the ape gurgled, chocking on its own saliva and blood.

"To k… Kill…" it said, drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Kill who? Who damn it?!" Ghost snapped.

"The… Purple Dragon…" it said, and died. Ghost dropped the body with a thump, and turned to see that the two dragons were surprised at the events that unfolded in front of them, and the dragonfly was still wipeing vomit from his mouth.

"W… What are you?" the purple dragon asked. Ghost looked at the extremely young and innocent dragon. Why would soldiers come and kill a civilian, a child for that matter? He thought for a full 15 seconds, and then he decided what he wanted, what he _needed_ to do.

He was a soldier, to protect and serve where and when people needed him most. So his answer surprised him as well as everyone else in the room.

"Your protector…"

**AM:** **Done! Now review or DIE!**


End file.
